forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Vandar
Category: Deceased Members Category: Force Sensitives Category: Former Sith Council Members Category: Sith Members Early Life Uraill was born on the planet of Manaan where he grew up in a normal family. As a child he was one of the best swimmers of all the young Selkath. But he just never fit in with everyone else. He felt something calling him, calling him away from Manaan. So when he turned 16 he left the planet and go out on an adventure. There he met a beautiful woman named Laura. Together the two of them figured out they could use some kind of power. When they dug deeper into this mystery they realized they could channel something called the Force. Uraill and Laura went across the galaxy to find out if there were others like them. There they found a group of Sith called the Ni'novian Empire. Even then, after many years, he felt that the Sith were not right in what they were doing. After the Galaxial War broke out, he choose to join the Jedi. Time as a Sith Apprenticeship There Uraill met a Sith Master called Lord Bane, who took him as his apprentice. From that point Uraill never referred to him self as his name, rather he chose the name Darth Vandar as his Sith name. Lord Bane trained Darth Vandar for many months. Lord Bane was a powerful warrior and his training turned Vandar into a built Selkath able to fight using a weapon called a lightsaber. Before he became a Sith Vandar had used vibroblades. He had to change the hilt to get smaller in the center to allow him to move the blade with his three-fingered hand. Vandar’s training continued until Lord Bane took a leave of absence. Now without a master Vandar continued his training on his own. He was able to see his old friend, now named Bastilla, and together the two of them trained together in several duels. While training, Vandar caught the eye of another Sith Lord named Lord Kracor. And it wasn’t long until Kracor became a sub for Bane until he got back. Bane did not come back, for a very long time. And by the time his old master had returned Kracor saw fit to promote Vandar to the rank of master. Mastership Vandar did not take an apprentice for a long time; instead he focused on the art of lightsaber combat. He saw many prospects that would have done well but he still focused on lightsaber combat. His days started early in the morning meditating his body and becoming one with the Force. Then he warmed up with firing targets to practice lightsaber deflection and accuracy. He would then, if available, to find someone whom he could do a drill called velocities. This would not only take a lot of stamina to duel for a long period of time, but also he could practice new ways to open an opposite up and then go into to kill, rather then wait for an opening and then take a slash. If Vandar could not do velocities with another he would practice new forms of combinations with moves he already knew. This took much time because he had to go over one set of moves over and over again before he could do it without thinking about it. After practicing new lightsaber combinations Vandar would work on Lightsaber Forms. While in training for the first time with a lightsaber, Lord Bane worked with Vandar on Forms I and II (Shii-Cho and Makashi). Other forms would not follow unless he knew these ones well. Vandar did not have to master these forms, rather know them where he didn’t have to think about using them. Before Lord Bane took his leave of absence he worked with Vandar on Form V which, was used most often by Sith Warriors. The two worked hard on this form, gaining flexibility along with strength. Even after Bane left Vandar still worked on it almost all day; sometimes he would go into the night with little sleep for his next lesion with Lord Kracor. After his mastery of Form V Vandar went on to focus on another form, so he took up Form III (Soresu) a defense form as a plan B. To master this form Vandar started spending hours being centered in a single mindset. He trained his mind of pure focus, not allowing his mind to be distracted by something that couldn’t hurt him in the heat of battle. This form was very difficult to learn. He had to be patient, wait for his opponent to open up for an attack. That was why he took up velocities to quicken the pace a bit. This form needed a partner to practice on, so Vandar chose his first apprentice, Armageddon. Not only did he train his apprentice; he also used him in duels to practice Soresu. Darth Armageddon became a great Sith and was learning quickly, Vandar kept him as his apprentice a little too long. It was his first apprentice and he had to make sure that he was ready. By the final duel between Armageddon and Vandar, Vandar had mastered Form III. In the duel he used Forms III and V switching forms from one to another. Vandar beat his apprentice on his final mission, however Armageddon held up his own before he lost. Armageddon had worked with Vandar so much that he could anticipate his masters moves very easily which, made the duel long pressed. Vandar continued to work hard on his combat skills. Even when he was given a seat on the Council, Vandar would be the last one in his seat, usually because of his immense training. Vandar was working on Form IV (Ataru). The form was not hard to learn. He had to bring the Force around him and move around a lot. However this form took a lot of energy and he would have to stop and sit in a pool of water so his scales wouldn’t dry out before he could continue. His body was not made for Ataru, he was to tall, and with his webbed three toed feet it was hard for him to land many of the twists and flips he had to do. He incorporated it earlier in the day to work on how to defend that acrobatic strength and power in wielding the blade that it took to use Form IV. After Vandar gave up on Form IV he took another apprentice named General Darksword. Vandar could tell that he would not last his training, he was not skilled in the Force. He used it more to aid him when he needed it. Vandar then used him to his advantage. Vandar for saw his failure so he took advantage of him. He used him to practice the simple form of Niman. It was a simple form, one that many diplomats used. Practicing this form gave him more time to practice other forms he had learned before but had not mastered like Shii-Cho, Makashi, and Ataru, and also forms he had mastered, Soresu and Shien. The moves were easy compared to the other forms, they involved with combining them, which not only was easy it also helped him stay sharp on all of his moves. Vandar learned a lot from Niman, however found it useless to master it. Having learned many forms Vandar worked on an Academy for Lightsaber combat. Many sith even those who were being trained by a Sith Lord came to his Academy to sharpen their skills. Not to mention Vandar could focus even more on his long-term training of Lightsaber Combat. Everyday he perfected his moves; everyday he picked away at little things in his style, posture, speed, accuracy, and persuasion. War His apprentice, Darksword, had left, like he knew he would. However a turn in events occurred, Nexus, a Sith Lord came to Vandar with a plan, a plan to leave the Sith and rule the universe. Nexus was known for crazy ideas so Vandar did nothing about it. It wasn't until Nexus turned on the Sith and joined with the Jedi. An attack on Ni'novia, the Sith home world, by the Galactic Alliance. Nexus stayed back to watch and to hold his seat on the Council. Once he was caught Vandar was an important witness who was confronted. Vandar fought and helped defend Ni'novia. He fought many Jedi and killed them. His power in lightsaber combat had proven useful. However after he killed them he felt different, something was not the same, and he felt guilty for taking their lives. They were not evil. They were just trying to protect the Galaxy. This was the first time Vandar had ever questioned his choice in joining the Sith. A month had past, Vandar had taken another apprentice, Darth Splinter. Vandar saw how great he would become. He pushed Darth Splinter to his limit, and he pushed hard. While in training he thought it would be new for the two of them to work on Form VII (Vaapad). Vandar had a little training in this form from one of his old masters, Lord Kracor. The two of them worked hard together. Vandar could not usually go on long missions; his life would be at risk unless he could be in water every now and again. One of his missions he had worked on he almost died because of dehydration. That was when the Selkath questioned his choice even more. As he dueled he saw many visions. Visions of pain, suffering, and death. He did not want this life anymore. He had admitted he was wrong. But he did not want to throw away all of his hard work. He had to be sure, so he went back to his home world, Manaan, on a mission for them to join the Sith. Time as a Jedi On this mission, Vandar encountered a Jedi Master who began to talk to him about the Jedi ways. While the mission to Manaan was a failure for the Sith, it left Vandar with a sense of desire to join the Jedi. Vandar went back to Ni'novia determined to become a Jedi, but he wanted to find his old friend and confront her with his wisdom. Vandar told Bastilla to meet him on his fortress on the main island. She was very smart and very talented in the Force. She had sensed something different in him so she brought another Sith along with her, Lady Xiann. He tried to turn them away from the Dark Side and into the Light. However the two of them sprang at him without any warning. He quickly took out his lightsaber and started to fight using Soresu to defend him self from the two Sith Ladies. The duel between them was long. Vandar was in prime shape, however it was no match for two Ladies of darkness. Together they had struck him with Sith lighting. The lighting hit him in both his shoulders. The pain was unbelievable, but words from the Jedi Master he had met on Manaan echoed though his mind. He used the Force for the first time for good, he absorbed the dark lighting and channeled it back to them. Vandar made sure Bastilla and Xiann were still alive. Slowly he limped over to his ship; before he got in he took out his lightsaber and dropped them onto the soft sand. And left Ni'novia, and the life of the Sith forever.